Les observations de Benjy
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Benjy observe et oui ça lui arrive loool


Les observations de Benjy.

Sommaire : Comme le titre l'indique, le petit Benjy observe ! lool

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, juste l'histoire m'appartient. Pour le fun et les fans.

Note : Petit soucis chronologique, je voyais Benjy plus grand lol

&&&&&

Benjy sirotait son jus de fruit en regardant autour de lui les personnes présentes. Comme tous les dimanches la famille Torres – Evans se réunissait et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, sauf que son père ainsi que Meg n'étaient présents, mais le clan Torres était lui au complet. Il adorait vraiment ses deux oncles et sa tante Gabi, mais en les observant tous les trois, il trouvait qu'ils se comportaient bizarrement. Son oncle Ricardo parlait avec sa maman et sa tatie Gabi et son oncle Antonio étaient…. plongés dans une conversation silencieuse, ils ne se parlaient pas mais se regardaient intensément dans les yeux. Il savait que son oncle Ricardo et sa tante étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver les deux personnes qu'il observait très amoureuses. Haussant les épaules, il se mit à penser au nouveau jeu vidéo qu'il voulait que son père lui achète.

-Benjy ! Tu viens on passe à table.

-Oui maman.

Il se leva et alla se laver les mains, en laissant derrière lui les observations qu'apparemment seul un enfant arrivait à constater.

&&&&&

Il trouvait que le dimanche arrivait toujours très vite mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il aimait passer du temps avec sa famille qui vivait un horrible instant en ce moment. Son oncle Ricardo était malade, on ne lui avait pas exactement dit ce qu'il avait, pour ne pas lui faire peur sans doute, mais il voyait bien que c'était grave, sinon pourquoi son oncle serait dans un fauteuil roulant ?! Il avait raté le mariage de sa tante et son oncle, mais sa mère lui avait dit que ça c'était passé très vite à l'hôpital et qu'ils feraient une plus grande fête quand son oncle sera remit sur pieds. Il sourit à cette pensée, il adorait les fêtes. Il commença alors à observer les gens, c'était devenu son activité préférée du dimanche, surtout avec Antonio et Gabi. Il trouvait qu'il y avait vraiment un truc entre ces deux là. Fronçant les sourcils, il vit qu'ils s'étaient retranchés dans un coin du salon et qu'ils avaient une conversation mouvementée, ça se devinait, même s'ils parlaient à voix basse. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Gabi avait été aux petits soins avec Ricardo, faisant tout ce qu'il voulait, et il avait bien vu que ça blessait son autre oncle. Il avait beau être un enfant, c'était quelque chose qui se remarquait quand même, c'était bizarre d'ailleurs que les adultes n'y fassent pas plus attention. Enfin ils devaient se concentrer sur Ricardo et sa guérison, c'était normal. Il essaya tout de même de s'approcher.

-Gabi je sais que tu me caches quelque chose !

-Je….

Elle se détourna de lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais fais-moi confiance je le découvrirai !

Il la dépassa et parti dans la cuisine, sans même le voir.

-Oh je te fais confiance pour ça Antonio.

Gabi s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres quand elle le remarqua.

-Benjy ! Tu m'as fait peur. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Nope !

-Ok.

Elle aussi lui passa devant sans lui prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire. Elle était visiblement contrariée, et au lieu de rejoindre son mari et les autres, elle sorti prendre l'air sur le balcon. Quand il se retourna à son tour pour rejoindre tout le monde au salon, son regard tomba dans les yeux glacés de Ricardo. Son oncle était en colère, vraiment en colère, il lui faisait peur même. Il couru alors dans les bras de Maria.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a trésor ?

-Rien !

Il se risqua alors à glisser un autre regard vers Ricardo, qui lui, avait toujours les yeux fixés de l'autre coté, là où il se trouvait deux secondes avant, là où Gabi et Antonio se trouvaient eux aussi. Et tout d'un coup il se dit que peut-être il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué quelque chose de bizarre entre eux, que son oncle avait lui aussi des soupçons, et que si c'était le cas ça allait mettre une sacrée pagaille. Roulant des yeux, il se dit que décidemment la vie des adultes était bien compliquée.

&&&&&

Il jouait avec un copain sur la plage, sa mère, en pleine conversation avec Tess, le surveillait de loin. Il parti récupérer le ballon qui avait roulé un peu loin à son gout, quand il aperçut sa tante et son oncle sur la plage, pas loin. Il s'approcha d'eux pour leur dire bonjour et aussi par curiosité. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se faire remarquer, il vit Antonio enlacer tendrement Gabi, qui apparemment était en train de pleurer. Elle se retenait à lui comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage, il se recula un peu et vint lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front, ce qui la fit sourire immédiatement.

-Benj' !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Je t'attends moi ! Donne-moi le ballon !

Benjy répondit distraitement, sans détourner les yeux du couple devant lui.

-Tu les connais ?

-Oui, c'est mon oncle et ma tante.

-Ils ont l'air très amoureux…

Benjy sursauta, le regardant enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que….

-Enfin j'espère que ça m'arrivera jamais à moi. J'aime pas les filles !

-Benjy ! Sean ! Revenez ici !!

Ouf ! Pour une fois il bénit le fait que sa mère le rappelle à l'ordre. Regardant une dernière fois Gabi et Antonio qui, il était vrai, ce regardaient amoureusement, il courut à la suite de son copain.

&&&&&

Ca faisait un bon bout de temps maintenant que les rendez-vous du dimanche avaient sautés, mais aujourd'hui semblait être le jour où l'on revenait à cette bonne vieille habitude. En un peu plus d'un mois, tant de choses s'étaient passées. Tess était partie, en prison. Pourquoi il ne le savait pas. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire d'aussi horrible pour finir en prison. Son père et sa mère n'étaient plus ensemble, son père étant retourné avec Meg. Ca avait été dur pour lui, il avait piqué ses crises de colère et de larmes mais curieusement il n'en voulait pas à Meg, il voyait bien que son père et elle s'aimaient vraiment. Et puis depuis peu sa mère voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sur elle ne lui avait rien dit mais c'était un copain à lui qui les avaient vu ensemble et depuis lui aussi les espionnait et il trouvait qu'ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble. Il était content que son père et sa mère soient heureux, même si ça voulait dire chacun de leur coté. Du coté de ses oncles il s'en était pas des choses aussi. Après un moment où ils ne se parlaient pas, Antonio était parti, puis il était revenu, et ça semblait aller beaucoup mieux entre eux maintenant. La grande question était où était sa tante Gabi ?! Elle avait disparu, enfin elle était partie, et il pensait que ça avait un rapport avec Antonio. Et puis d'ailleurs il trouvait ça bizarre que son oncle Ricardo ne soit plus dans la police. Une fois encore on ne lui avait rien dit mais il avait surprit une conversation entre sa mère et son oncle justement. Enfin le calme était revenu dans la famille et il en était heureux. Ses oncles se reparlaient et Ricardo avait l'air content, sans doute parce que maintenant il pouvait de nouveau marcher. Benjy s'arrêta là dans sa réflexion pour étudier son autre oncle. Oui Ricardo avait l'air d'aller bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Antonio. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste et perdu. Il se décida à aller le voit.

-Salut tonton !

-Hello bonhomme ! Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais !

Antonio vit que son neveu le scrutait.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

Antonio fronça les sourcils, c'était la question qu'il se posait depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Benjy vit son oncle réfléchir et comprit tout de suite.

-Tu es amoureux de Gabi.

L'air sidéré d'Antonio répondit aux doutes qu'il lui restait.

-Tu sais tonton elle est amoureuse de toi elle aussi.

Il était content, il avait réussi à faire sourire son oncle d'un vrai sourire.

-Viens par ici.

Antonio le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où son oncle s'était montré aussi ouvert avec lui. Il ferma les yeux.

-Merci Benjy.

-Pas de quoi ! Allez tu viens sinon maman va dire que je traine encore !

Antonio lui sourit, lui prit la main et tous les deux partirent rejoindre Maria.

Benjy était fier de lui, il était peut-être jeune mais il avait su voir quelque chose, quelque chose de réel et qu'on appelle l'amour. Souriant, il pria pour que les choses s'arrangent pour son oncle et sa…. tatie. Oui il en était sur, Gabi n'avait pas encore quitté la famille.

&&&&&


End file.
